Redux
by AuthoressCrest
Summary: The last thing Dean heard before the burning pain inside of him consumed his being was the crones soft voice whispering, Think of it as a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes - **This is unbeta'd due to the simple fact I know a lot of people don't like betaing stories that aren't finished, so if there's any mistakes please let me know! Anyways yesterday a plot bunny bit me in the rear and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this, this is a story just for fun!

**P.S -** This takes place sometimes after Hell House.

**oooOOOooo**

_ Dean could barely hold back a scream of pain as he felt his bones break with a crushing force, setting every nerve in his body on fire, forcing him to his knees as he stared up at the grinning red eyed crone before him. His arms gripped his ribs tightly trying to hold himself together, he had to get to Sammy, he had to save his brother! He couldn't let this B-movie rip-off take him down._

_"Don't fight it my boy, it will only hurt worse. Lean into it, accept it, it will be much easier."_

_"Screw...you." He hissed, the taste of copper coating the back of his throat causing him to release the grip on his ribs to put his hands on the floor to help balance himself as his vision wavered and his stomach churned._

_"Your brother has already accepted my gift, there's no reason to rebel against this. You can't stop me." _

_Dean raised his head to stare at the elder woman, who was now clutching a silver colored amulet tightly with-in her bony hands. He watched in horrid fascination as the piece of jewelry began to shine a bright, blinding white._

_"It will be better this way." The light began to fill the room causing Dean to duck his head to try and shade his eyes from its intensity._

_The last thing Dean heard before the burning pain inside of him consumed his being was the crones soft voice whispering, "Think of it as a second chance."  
_

Dean shot up in bed gasping for breath, his wide eyes scanning the musty motel room for signs of the haggard witch who had been torturing him not moments before, but nothing but darkness stared back at him. There was no abandoned apartment studio surrounding him, no candles burning brightly to light the small space, and no creepy red eyed nursing home wannabes trying to rip him limb from limb.

Sighing in relief, thankful that it was just a nightmare, Dean allowed himself to lean back against his pillows and stare breathless at the ceiling. "Just a dream." He murmured but stopped at the odd sound coming from his mouth.

"What the-?" Sitting up Dean touched his mouth in wonder, not quite sure what was going on.

_ "Think of this as a second chance." _

"No." Dean pitched the covers off of him and almost hyperventilated at the sight of his short legs and stumpy toes. The boy threw his legs over the side of the dull blue motel bed and stared blankly ahead. _Did that crazy ass Grandma whammy me back in time_? Turning on the bedside lamp, Dean looked around the room and noticed that his and Sammy's bags where still sitting beside the rooms door and the laptop was still set up on the small kitchen table with papers scattered about its surface. "Not back in time then."

Pushing off the bed Dean allowed his vision to wonder to the small lump occupying the other bed. "Sam?"

He was shaky on his feet for the first couple of steps, not use to the too short limbs, and the lightness of his body. It kind of made him lightheaded.

Reaching the bed, Dean softly placed a hand on his brothers small form and gently shook him. "Sammy?"

The covered lump pulled the blanket down to reveal a small child's face still chubby from un-lost baby fat. "To early, five 'ore minutes."

God that was a face he hadn't seen in years, his brother couldn't be more then six or seven. "Come on Sam outta bed."

"Don't wanna."

"I don't care, up. Now!"

Sam groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his still closed eyes. "You sound like dad."

"Yeah, well, you sound like a chipmunk."

The youngest Winchester popped his eyes open at that and stared at the face of his elder brother before screaming, "You're-you're! How in-?"

"I'm not the only one Short-stuff."

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother before moving to stare at his hands, "Dean!" Sam shouted in panic staring wide eyed at his brother, his chest heaving as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Whoa, Sam calm down. It's okay, it's not that bad. I swear we'll figure out whats going on but we can't do that if your having an episode." Dean soothed rubbing his hand in circles across his baby brother back.

"This isn't real we're just dreaming rig-ow!" Sam rubbed his shoulder glaring at his older brother accusingly. "What the hell was that for you big jerk?"

"Easy if we had been dreaming you wouldn't have felt that. Now if you're done acting like a scared little girl, Nancy Drew, we have a mystery to solve." Dean stated making his way towards the duffel bags by the door. "Now I figure Glenda probably made a run for it after she down sized us. So-"

Sam slowly pushed himself of the motel bed and made his way towards his brother. "How come your so clam about this? Why aren't you freaking out?"

The dark haired preteen just shrugged his attention fully on the task before him.

"You know you could probably see better if you turned the light on." Sam murmured by-passing Dean to reach up beside the door and flip the motel light on, causing him to wince as his eyes quickly dilated against the bright light.

"Found it!"

The shout of triumph caused Sam to turn and stare at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Your cell phone? What your going to call her up and ask her nicely to please un-do what she did?"

"Yeah and while I'm at it I'll ask her for this weeks lottery numbers." Dean rolled his eyes and flipped his phone open, "We're going to need help on this one. As much as it pains me to say this Sammy. There's just a lot we can't do as kids." Dean scrolled down his contact list till the blue highlight bar stopped on _'DAD'_. Dean took a deep breath to calm his nerves, he really didn't want to call his father. Calling him meant admitting that he had screwed up and now he needed his old man to come bail him out. "We need dad."

"'Cause he's been so helpful in the past. Thought it was to dangerous for all of us to be in the same place? Isn't that why we let him walk in Chicago?"

Hitting send Dean just shook his head, "Not now Sammy."

There was only one ring before the voice mail picked up and the customary _If this is an emergency call my son Dean_ message played.

"Dad I don't know if you're going to believe this or not but, this is Dean." Dean glanced out of the corner of his eyes towards his brother, who was sifting through his own duffel. "Sam and I, we kind of ran into a bit of trouble on the Arlington gig. So if you could call us back as soon as you get this...just-ah, just call this time dad, okay?" With that Dean folded his phone closed and turned to fully stare at Sam.

"So what do we do now oh fearless one?"

"For some reason, Sammy, I don't remember you being this pissy when you were little." Dean chuckled as he dodged to his left to avoid getting hit with a pair of rolled up socks.

"There's not much we can do right now, it's-" Pausing the teen looked down at his cell phone and blinked, "3 a.m? Huh. Let's just try and go back to bed and will figure out something in the morning." Dean set the cell phone down onto the side table in between the two beds and crawled back under the covers.

Sam just nodded his head, his shaggy hair bouncing up and down as he did. He left his bag by the door and made his way over to his bed before turning around to stare at Dean, who had already settled in. "Hey Dean-?"

"Yeah munchkin?"

The youngster just rolled his eyes, "The last thing I remember was being in that little apartment and then a bright light. How'd...how'd we get back to the motel?"

The black haired boy rolled over to stare at his brothers hazel eyes, "Honestly? I don't know."

Hopping up onto the motel bed Sam fiddled nervously with his hands. "Dean-? We're-we're going to fix this right?"

Not being able to stand the puppy dog eyes of his little brother Dean shifted back onto his side, his green eyes staring at the small square windows set in the wooden door. "You know we will Sammy. There's nothing us Winchesters can't do. Now go to sleep."

In all honesty Dean wasn't sure they could reverse what the old hag had done to them. He never, in his entire life, had heard of someone being reverted back to their youth. He had heard people stealing youth to gain immortality, even sucking the essence out of people to retain their youthful appearance, but never someone reverting a grown man back to his prepubescent days.

The only way they would know for sure was to hunt down Grandma feel good and make her reverse what she had done.

**- TCB -**

Remember feedback is the only way I know you guys want more!


	2. Holy Crap, Chapter 2!

Authoress Notes - Holy crab-apples Batman an update! Uh, wow, so don't have any excuse for not having updated this in so long other than Writers Block is a very mean thing to try and write through, lol. So don't really expect speedy updates on this story. I also have no idea where exactly this story is headed the plot bunny never really told me that part, I have an idea but nothing definite so please bear with me while I work out a few kinks.

Also, again, this is un-beta'd simply because it's not finished and I don't want to hassle someone to beta something I might only update once every so often. So yes all mistakes are my own and if you find any please let me know! Thanks! Constructive Criticism is welcome, I'm always looking for ways to improve!

Um, don't forget this takes place in season one sometime after Hell House… Wow, it's really been that long since I updated…? Sorry y'all, seriously.

oooOOOooo

Sam stared at his brother as if he was some sort of deranged prison escapee. "You can't be serious."

"Look Sammy, dad hasn't called back and her house is what a three hour drive from here?"

"So call her and have her pick us up! Or hell, here's a better idea, we can walk!"

"I'm not leaving my car, who knows what kind of god-awful things could happen to her if I'm not around to protect her! Besides," Dean grinned as he pushed his black sunglasses up onto his face, "If we stick to the back roads, stay at the speed limit, and you stop your bitching, we'll be just fine."

His brother had officially gone crazy! "Your feet can barely touch the pedal Dean! And what happens if a cop catches us, huh? What then Dean?"

"Look, we don't have much of a choice here, as far as I know Missouri doesn't own a car, plus, we don't have the money for a taxi, and I don't feel like walking the almost three hundred some-odd miles it is to Lawrence. So either we take our chances with the car, or we wait and hope dad calls. Baring in mind that Grandma knows where we're staying and we don't have the money for another night."

Banging his back against the leather seat, Sam rolled his head to the left and stared at Dean pleadingly. "Couldn't you just go hustle or something?"

"Thought you didn't like the whole idea of hustling?"

"That was then." Sam murmured staring at his bare feet.

"Well unless they've lowered the age of drinking in the state of Kansas, no. And, unfortunately, hustling homework isn't what it use to be kiddo." Re-adjusting his position on the two books he was sitting on Dean sighed. "Look, I know this isn't the ideal way I should go about this but we basically have enough weapons in the trunk to start an army, we can't leave the car."

Sam kicked his feet out in a tantrum. "I know but if we get pulled over-."

"We'll tell them your appendix is hurting you or something, that dad was away on some business trip, and my mind blanked on calling 911."

"I swear to God if you wreck though-"

"Yeah, yeah, just buckle your damn seat belt." Shifting the car into reverse Dean jarringly pulled the car out of its parking spot. "And here we go." He pulled the shifter into drive and toed the gas pedal.

Sam gripped the seat belt tightly in his little hands, his mind reeling with flashes of newspaper headings and news shows about how a '67 Chevy was found off the bank of rural highway such and such, neither passenger nor driver survived. The car jerked forward as Deans foot slipped off the gas causing Sam to turn green and sink down into his seat. _We're gonna die, we're gonna die._

"Opps?"

Sam stared wide eyed at his brother, while his hands started turning white from the death grip he had around the seat belt.

oooOOOooo

Sam watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, Dean was so focused on the road ahead of him, you could probably say there was a naked lady in the back seat and he wouldn't have paid you any heed.

A sigh escaped from the youths mouth as the dark haired child rolled his eyes from his brother to the passenger side window. Outside the trees, whose leaves were upturned from the summer heat, were lazily passing by as they drove down the crappy back roads of Kansas.

Resting his head against the crook of his elbow, he let his mind drift back to last nights events.

He wasn't sure what had happened the last clear thing he could remember was talking to Dean, telling him they could cover more ground if they split up. Dean taking the upper part of the apartment building while he took the lower portions; and then nothing, just waking up on the floor with the crone standing over him chanting something-he wasn't quite sure what the language was. He didn't remember how he had gotten into the building, or even the small apartment, which was very disconcerting.

_**"Fuck!"**_

Startled from his thoughts, Sam jumped and turned to stare at his brother who was glaring intently at the dashboard.

"Should I even ask?"

Hitting the steering wheel, Dean pulled off to the side of the road while the car sputtered and died.

Sam groaned as he banged his head back against the seat. "Well that can't be good."

"No shit Sherlock. We're outta gas."

"Are you serious?" As attentive as his brother was to his car, how Dean had let it run out of fuel was beyond his comprehension.

"No Sam, I'm joking." There was a pause as his brother narrowed his eyes, "See, this is? This is my joking face."

He didn't know why he said what he said next, maybe it was his mind finally catching up with his body, or maybe it was the little brother in him wanting to pester Dean into a fight, he wasn't sure, but he couldn't help it. "Told you so."

"This was _not_ a bad idea, Sammy. We can walk to the next town, it's only a few miles ahead. We'll take the gas can and fill it up and walk back. Easy peasy."

"Easy Peasy?"

"…shut up…"

Grinning, Sam pushed open his door and made his way to the back of the car, "So how far are we from Missouri's?"

Dean pushed the trunk open and rummaged through the clothing bags and other assorted junk before uncovering the red body of the gas can. "We passed a sign a couple miles back for our turn off, so I'd say maybe a hundred miles or so, can't be too far."

"And how far away is the next town?"

"About five miles, give or take."

"That's not too bad." Five miles, they've walked more for less than a can of gas.

oooOOOOooo

He took back what he said, gas was not worth this.

Sam pulled at the over sized polo shirt that was sticking to his sweat soaked body. "Dean, I'm tired."

He was hot and his feet hurt-and the tapered sleep shorts were starting to itch him-and fucking gas was just not worth this torture. "Dean?"

"I heard you Sammy, we're almost there."

They had only walked about three of the five miles and he was so not going to make it the rest of the way, not with-out a break. "Dean." He whispered quietly looking down at his dirty bare feet.

"Sam?"

Looking up silently, Sam put his best trait to work and stared pleadingly at his brother, "My feet hurt and my legs feel like jell-o." He knew he should feel embarrassed about swindling his brother like this but he honestly didn't care. "Can you give me a piggy back ride?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"But your bigger than me! My little body can't take the strain of this heat a-and I'm _tired_, Dean."

There was a moment of silence while Dean stared at Sam, as if contemplating something, but finally the eldest Winchester child knelt down onto the gravel. Quickly, he motioned Sam to hop on. "Just remember once we fix this you so owe me, the Impala needs a good scrubbing and her interior could use a wipe down."

"Whatever."

oooOOOOooo

"Are we there yet?"

Dean ground his teeth, trying his hardest to keep his temper in check, his arms were aching, his face was flushed from the summer heat, and this was the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes Sam had asked that stupid question. His nerves were starting to fray. "Dude, the next time you ask that, I swear to God..."

Dean left the threat unfinished, not sure exactly what he would do if his brother asked that moronic question again. He was starting to second guess his whole brilliant idea about taking the Impala and driving to Missouri's. Too late to back out now he supposed.

Taking a deep breath Dean hoisted his brother up farther onto his back all the while his legs and arms screamed at him to release the extra weight he was carrying.

"Dean?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Do you think Dad'll call?"

Dean stopped mid-step for a second, his dry eyes staring hard at the day lilies growing like a fence along side the road. His mind drifted back to all the times he'd called his father before, he knew it was unlikely, even uimprobable, that his dad would call but there was no way he was going to tell his brother that.

"Yeah Sammy, course he'll call."

Kid didn't need another reason to dislike their old man.

oooOOOOooo

After cresting the top of the paved hill Dean let out a breath of relief there standing out like an oasis in the middle of a desert was the Little Stop and Go gas station. "Thank freaking God."

Starting down the small hill he jostled Sam around to wake his sleeping brother. "Hey dude time to get up we're there."

"Don't wanna. Too hot."

"Because sleeping makes the heat all the more bearable."

Yawning, Sam rubbed his eyes against Deans shoulder trying to rid them of sleep. "At least asleep I can dream I'm in the arctic circle."

"Yeah, well, free Rides over little man. Between you and the gas can my arms are killing me." Dean said as he let the youngster slide off his back.

Crossing his arms Sam huffed. "I'm not little, just vertically challenge at the moment."

"While I'm getting gas I want you to stay close to me alright? No wondering off and most importantly no talking to strangers."

"Dude I'm twenty-three not-"

"Six?" Dean interrupted raising an eyebrow. "Cause from where I'm standing you look like you just got out of pampers."

"Whatever."

Oh his little brother did not just get pissy with him. "I mean it Sam."

"Fine, okay! I promise I wont leave your side."

Grinning, Dean leaned down and ruffled Sam hair just to annoy him. "Good, now come on. We still have to hike back to the Impala."

Sam stomped forward his tiny hands trying to smooth down his tussled hair all the while grumbling about brothers with a superiority complex and something about committing fratricide if Dean ever trussed his hair like a freaking little kid again.

Dean opened the door to the small gas station and sighed in relief as a wave of cold air hit his sun reddened face. It was like heaven. He closed his eyes for one small second to bask in the chilly goodness of the stores air-conditioning before Sam's gasp and harsh whisper of his name had him blinking his hazel orbs open.

"Holy..." Dean started staring at the scene before him that seemed like it was straight from some bad action movie, a guy wearing a black ski mask with poorly cut eye and mouth holes, had a silver hand gun pointed at the gas station attendant, shouting at the poor balding man to give him all the cash in the register.

The robber turned his gun towards them as the bell above the door signaled their arrival."…crap."

-TBC-

So again, wow, after almost 4 years I updated… does anyone even remember this story? I promise I will try and write some more just not sure when I'll update… Sorry? ^_^U


End file.
